A known conveyor system of the above described type installed in a sewing factory normally comprises an overhead track of rails or pipes for carrying thereon a number of wheels or rollers, from each of which a wire or rope having a hanger or hook at the lower end is suspended, said wheel, wire and hanger forming a movable holder unit. The hanger or hook is used to hold and transfer a part of an article of dress such as a jacket, coat or shirt from a work station to the next, and each work station is provided with a stopper device to halt the running conveyor system and means to release the system from the stopper and cause it to be driven manually or by motive power and move the part to the next work station.
With such a conventional conveyor system, although a relatively a long part of a long article such as that of a pair of trousers may be sewn without removing it from the hanger or hook, a relatively short part such as that of a brassiere, jacket or child's wear needs to be taken out of the hanger or hook and therefore it has to be conveyed in a basket or on a table which is held to the hanger or hook so that the operator, or sewer, may take the part out of the basket or table, sew it and then return it to the basket or table for further sewing operations at downstream work stations, consuming a considerable time to take the part out of and returning it to the basket or table.